


Mother's Day

by ambreuk



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreuk/pseuds/ambreuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cambridge family celebrates Mother's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day

George was snuggling against his mother’s stomach. His father was already out of bed, but this extra space wasn’t used by the small toddler. Thumb firmly placed in his mouth, he was sleeping peacefully. Kate watched him, enchanted. Her mother had given her the advice to soak up as much of George as she and William possibly could, before they had to divide their attention between him and their new child. They had taken this advice to their heart, enjoying George as much as they could. George turned around in his sleep and came face to face with his mother. He grunted a bit, probably because he couldn’t get comfortable anymore in this position. Kate’s growing baby bump prevented him from snuggling up to his mother properly. Kate smiled. George’s own grunt had woken him up. For a moment, he looked around confused, but then recognized his Mum.

‘’Good morning, sweetie.’’

George still looked sleepy. He rubbed his eyes with his little fists. Kate pulled him closer and give him a hug, stroking his soft hair and giving him raspberry kisses. George let all this happen, giggling at the noises his mother made. But after a while, he noticed William’s absence.

‘’Where Daddy?’’

‘’I don’t know, Georgie. Wanna go look for him?’’

George nodded and climbed out of bed. He looked enormously cute with his messy hair and his pajama’s with little bears on them. It had been a gift from Harry and they had become George’s favorite pair immediately. Kate quickly got her phone and snapped a picture. George toddled over to the landing in his search for William. Kate, remembering what day it was, knew he had to be busy with breakfast. He always made her breakfast in bed on her birthday and Mother’s Day. The fact Kate knew what was coming, didn’t make this boring. He always managed to surprise her in some way or another. She heard George rummaging with the little fence they had placed in front of the stairs. George couldn’t walk them without supervision yet and in this way they didn’t have to walk after him all the time when they were upstairs. He couldn’t go anywhere.

‘’No Daddy,’’ he said disappointed when he came back in his parents’ bedroom. He climbed back in bed.

‘’I’m sure he will come back any second now.’’ In fact, she heard her husband come up and smiled as he swore under his breath. William always fought with that fence, and the fact he was carrying a heavily loaded tray didn’t make it any easier for him.

‘’You succeeded?’’ Kate teased him when he came in.

‘’Shut up,’’ he grinned back. He placed the tray on the nightstand and got in bed himself. George immediately climbed on top of him, glad to be reunited.

‘’Hey boy!’’ William tickled him, until George couldn’t stop laughing. He then glanced at Kate and said with a mysterious voice, ‘’Are you ready for the big surprise for Mummy, George?’’ George got up and thought, his face becoming more serious. ‘’Remember where we hid it?’’ William helped him.

That did it. George jumped out of bed again, William hurrying after him. Moments later, they reappeared, carrying a big, flat package. Together, Kate and George tore the wrapping paper apart, revealing what was the actual gift.

‘’George!’’ George exclaimed, pointing at himself.

‘’Yes, that’s you.’’ William stroked George head, taking him in his arms. ‘’What do you think?’’ he asked Kate.

Kate was speechless. The package beheld a large framed picture of her and George. They were standing in Kate’s dressing room. It must have been taken a week or two ago. Kate was dressed in nothing but her jogging pants and bra. George was wearing the same pajama’s as he did now. He was standing on his toes, hands clasped on Kate’s legs and he lifted his head to give Kate’s growing baby bump a kiss. Kate hadn’t even noticed William had been around, let alone had a camera with him. With tears in her eyes, she looked up to William – who was still carrying George. He beamed at her.

‘’I was thinking, maybe above the fireplace?’’ He put George on the bed and kneeled next to Kate.

‘’Will, this is beautiful. Really perfect.’’ Kate gave her husband a lingering kiss. ‘’Thank you.’’

William smiled at her. ‘’This way, you have a picture of your two children on this year’s Mother’s Day.’’ Before Kate could well up again, he gave her a plate with food. ‘’Let’s eat.’’

But George had other plans. He lifted Kate’s shirt and looked at her belly. ‘’When baby comes?’’ he asked.

‘’Just a little while, Georgie, it really isn’t long now,’’ William said.

George looked disappointed. ‘’Wanna play with baby,’’ he declared. His parents beamed at each other. George would become a perfect big brother for their new addition to the family. And they were almost done waiting. William had told his son for the past months it would be soon – otherwise George would keep nagging - , but now he was right. It really wasn’t long anymore.


End file.
